


Baciarsi lontano dagli occhi indiscreti dei paparazzi

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Baciarsi lontano dagli occhi indiscreti dei paparazziFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: radiciChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romanico, Slice of life, Sportivo, Shounen-ai, OOCLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.comIl font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/Dreameyes.font?text=Baciarsi+lontano+dagli+occhi+indiscreti+dei+paparazzi
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Baciarsi lontano dagli occhi indiscreti dei paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Baciarsi lontano dagli occhi indiscreti dei paparazzi  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: radici  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romanico, Slice of life, Sportivo, Shounen-ai, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com  
> Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/Dreameyes.font?text=Baciarsi+lontano+dagli+occhi+indiscreti+dei+paparazzi

Le loro carriere erano alle porte e, dire al mondo intero di essere una coppia, sarebbe stato un vero suicidio. Non potevano permetterselo, dopotutto per loro due diventare professionisti era la cosa più importante del mondo.  
Dovevano cercare luoghi appartati per avere quel poco d’intimità che tutti gli innamorati avevano. Mai avrebbero creduto che per ottenerla, avrebbero dovuto baciarsi sotto i piedi di un albero lontano dagli occhi indiscreti dei paparazzi.  
«Solo un bacio Atobe»  
«Sei consapevole che a me non basti?»  
«Con tutte queste radici non mi sembra il caso, e poi potrebbero vederci, non ti pare?»  
«In un Love Hotel magari?»  
«Ti sembra il caso? E se ci vedessero entrare assieme? La stampa come reagirebbe?»  
«Come dobbiamo fare allora, Tezuka?»  
«Resistere, è l’unica soluzione»  
“Resistere” si ripeté Atobe nella propria mente.  
Era consapevole che i rischi fossero troppi e non potevano permettersi nulla del genere.  
Sia lui che Tezuka avevano compiuto troppi sacrifici e non potevano gettare tutto all’aria, non quando stavano avendo già i primi frutti del loro lavoro: avevano già e vinto alcuni Futeres e Challenger e presto avrebbe incominciato a giocare in tornei più prestigiosi.  
«Hai ragione»  
A lui non bastavano solo baci, voleva andare oltre, ma se volevano raggiungere i TOP Player avrebbero dovuto sacrificare la loro relazione.  
«Almeno posso darti un altro bacio?»  
«Solo per stavolta»  
Avvicinò nuovamente le labbra a quelle del rivale consapevole del fatto che non potesse approfondire in nessun modo quel contatto, ma sperava con tutto il cuore che quella situazione potesse migliorare almeno un po’.  
Atobe in fondo desiderava poter stare con Tezuka pubblicamente, ma quel tempo non era ancora arrivato.  
I tennis doveva essere l’unica priorità e il loro amore doveva essere in secondo piano, dovevano farlo per loro stessi nonostante entrambi fossero perfettamente consapevole di quando difficile fosse.


End file.
